1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to a cellular telephone and, in particular, to a cellular telephone which can be separated into a main device and a remote device, and a method for controlling communication between the separated devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cellular telephone independently interchanges an RF (Radio Frequency) signal with a cell site (or base station) to provide a call service, as shown in FIG. 1. A conventional cellular telephone includes an RF transmitter and a signal processor, and performs data communication with the cell site to form a radio link to provide call service via the radio link. In general, a conventional cellular telephone is too large in size to be placed in a user's pocket. Consequently, a user will typically place the cellular telephone in a handbag, or simply hold it in hand. When the cellular telephone is placed in a handbag, however, the user must take it out of the handbag to either make or answer a call. Moreover, when the cellular telephone is in a silent (or vibration) mode, the user may not be aware of an incoming call. Furthermore, when the user holds the cellular telephone, it can easily be lost or damaged due to carelessness.